In classical wireless cellular telecommunication networks, the base stations are managed and configured by operation and maintenance entities. The base stations are installed in locations according to radio network planning tools predictions to fulfil as much as possible operator's radio coverage expectations.
The communication network linking the base stations is then designed and deployed to provide enough capacity to these base stations.
With such control of the topology of the wireless cellular telecommunication network, it is possible to set up coordination sessions, such as transmitting a flow of data from two base stations to one mobile terminal or to exchange scheduling information such that a mobile terminal handled by a base station will be less interfered by another base station. These coordination session as named also CoMP (Coordinated Multi-Point) transmissions.
The introduction of mechanisms allowing base stations to autonomously discover their neighbours from the radio point of view gives more flexibility to the operator for the base stations deployment.
However, the neighbourhood discovery is limited to radio aspects, and this will not be enough when coming to Coordinated Multi-Point requirements. This is particularly relevant when base stations are femto-base stations, or home base stations, since the operator does not have the control of the base stations locations nor of the communication network linking them.
Moreover, those base stations are likely to build a very dynamic set, with base stations popping-up or disappearing often in an uncontrolled manner.
With such dynamic configurations and the introduction of new wireless telecommunication devices such as home base stations, it is difficult to initiate coordination sessions between wireless telecommunication devices.
The patent application US 2009/0046683 discloses peer to peer communication between two mobile terminals.
The patent application US2008/0080388 discloses a method of an access point suppressing probe responses.